


Onus - Tony POV

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1230]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s03e24 Hiatus Part II, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Hiatus from Tony's POV





	Onus - Tony POV

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/12/2002 for the word [onus](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/09/12/onus).
> 
> onus  
> A burden; an obligation; a disagreeable necessity.  
> a: A stigma. b: Blame.  
> The burden of proof.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #596 Dull.

Tony wished for a dull moment. Gibbs’ had placed the onus of the team on him when he hightailed it out of DC. Tony had his suspicions about where Gibbs had gone, but he didn’t have a chance to even contemplate looking.

Director Sheppard kept breathing down his neck about seducing Jeanne Benoit. The team, Gibbs’ team if you could call it that, were enjoying some dull moments. He tried to get them to do their duty, but they refused. 

They insisted that Tony was just a placeholder for Gibbs and that they didn’t have to follow his orders. So despite bearing the burden of the team, courtesy of Gibbs, he was given no respect. The whole team rested on his shoulders.

It was literally if he didn’t do it, it didn’t get done. He hated it, but what else could he do? While everyone else was enjoying dull moments he didn’t have a single one to spare.

It sucked. He didn’t want to admit defeat, but he knew he couldn’t go on like this. With his coworkers turned against him, what choice did he have but to rely on his mark to keep him sane. 

Even worse when Gibbs did finally bother to return, the onus should have been placed back on Gibbs. Somehow, the team still continued to take everything out on him like he still had the onus. It was no wonder the undercover op blew up like it did.

He did the only thing he could to spare Jeanne the same pain he was already experiencing. He wouldn’t wish this pain on anyone. He knew she hated him, but she would eventually get over him.

He wasn’t sure he could get over the way his coworkers kept treating him.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 11 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 11 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
